Balloon Wishing
by ninetylives
Summary: "You grabbed my arm and I let myself be dragged off, taking one last glance at the balloons floating in the breeze, and smiled again to myself. Today, I'll indulge in you." NaruSaku, one sided SasuNaru. Sasuke's POV. Rated M to be safe.


It was dark that day, and we were lying on your roof as usual, looking up to the stars. We were talking about the girls in out class, and how you thought Sakura was the prettiest one of them all.

You told me you were planning on asking her out for the upcoming festival. I had stayed silent, and you noticed. Propping yourself up on an elbow, you looked at me with more than a slight twinkle in your eye.

'So who're you taking?' you asked. I mumbled something incoherent and wished you'll just let it go. You wouldn't know that I wanted to take you to the festival, even though we're both guys. But you wouldn't let up, so I had to say something.

I changed the subject, asking you what you thought about gays. You squinted at me. 'Why?' you asked. 'Some guy asked you out?' Before I could say anything, you snorted. 'Well,' you continued. 'If it's you I'm fine with it.'

I smiled at that sentence. Maybe I had a chance after all. But you didn't stop. Running a hand through your gorgeous blonde hair, you pouted. 'I would rather you not turn gay you know. I would still be your best friend, but it would be rather awkward for me.'

I was crushed inside, but kept my face emotionless. I told you you had nothing to worry about; I assured you that I didn't swing that way. But with every word that I said, I felt heavier inside. Wanting to change the subject, to let me have some room to breathe, I asked if you believed in wishes. Just then a shooting star went by and you reverently clasped your hands together and whispered something. I looked back at the sky, thinking I had gotten my answer, when you laughed out loud.

'Nah,' you said, waving one hand at me. 'Wishes are something people made up to give themselves hope, you know.'

I looked at you sadly. What if I believed in wishes, I had asked. You smiled at me, that smile that I loved so much. 'I'm not saying you're a fool for believing in wishes. Maybe I'm the fool for not believing in them, right?'

I could nothing but laugh. 'What method of wishing do you believe in, then?' you asked, glancing back at the stars. Balloon wishing, I had replied before I knew it.

'Balloon wishing?' You tried to stifle a laugh. Yes, I nodded solemnly. You write a wish on a helium balloon, then let it go. When it reaches the gods, they will grant your wish, I had explained.

'My, you are such an eccentric.' You said, laughing slightly now. I had retorted, asking you why you were friends with me, knowing that was all I could do. If not I would actually have allowed my tears to escape my weakened hold on them.

You continued laughing, and said, 'I don't know.' And here you widened your eyes in mock terror. 'I think your weirdness has rubbed off me. So we're even.' You concluded with a flourish. 'We're both weird.' I allowed myself a small smile and somehow felt a little better. We continued star gazing, a comfortable silence between us.

-x-

The festival came, and you did manage snag Sakura, with me watching as she stole your first kiss under the big old oak tree. You noticed me, and grinned, the smile almost splitting your face. 'You're late!' You had said, and noticing the lack of presence, you asked, 'You didn't bring anyone to the festival?'

I nodded, an apologetic smile plastered on my face while I allowed my inner self to grimace. This girl did not deserve your attention. I just found out she was two-timing you, I had wanted to say, but I couldn't. I didn't want to spoil your festival.

So I allowed myself to be half-dragged around, trailing behind as you brought that devil to the different booths, winning her a few toys to bring home for the night. Then you brought her to the Ferris Wheel, and I decided not to tag along. I bid the both of you goodbye and left for home, my tears threatening to flow from the overwhelming night.

You had called me the next day, and I left the loud 'You looked pale yesterday, are you alright? Anyway I wanted to give you the juicy details of last night. Call me or else!' ring throughout the room as I laid on my bed, refusing to move, hoping the blankets can somehow protect me from the cruel world I had to face later.

After an age, I sighed and picked up my phone, reaching you on my speed dial. You answered on the second ring, and I could hear your smile as you relayed the events of the festival after I had left. I had tuned myself out, not wanting to go through any more hurt, when I heard you ask a question.

Huh, I replied, earning myself an exasperated sigh. 'Were you listening?' You asked, and I replied in the affirmative, and was glad when you left it at that. Sighing again, you repeated your question. 'So your birthday is coming up, you want a party?'

I took a sharp breath, no, I did not want a party. I just want you to spend the day with me, just you and me. But was I daring enough to ask? I took a deep breath and let the answer roll off my tongue before my courage ditched me.

'Awwww sure,' came your reply, and I felt myself perk. 'I know you've been lonely for a few weeks now, sorry.' I could hear your sheepish tone and imagined you rubbing your head. 'I've been so busy trying to ask Sakura out that I kinda forgot about you.' You apologized again. 'So sure, I'll spend the whole day with you. Just you and me. BEST FRIENDS' DAY!' You shouted out that last sentence, jarring me to my senses, reminding me that yes, we were only friends, and nothing more.

So that day came, and I got dressed in my best, although I already knew that you did not see me on that way, you would never look at me the way you look at that devil. I waited at the bridge, knowing that you would be, as usual, slightly late.

Surprisingly you came on time, shocking me as you crept up, throwing your hands up in a dramatic gesture, and shoved 18 balloons and a marker at me. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' you shouted out loud.

I grinned stupidly at you, then at the balloons in my hand. Noticing my look, you nudged me slightly in the ribs. 'Go on,' you urged. 'Make your wishes. I'm such a good friend aren't I? I remembered your wish thing!'

You smiled so sweetly, I want to cry there and then for losing you to that two-timing bitch. But I couldn't. So I put on the happiest smile I could muster and grinned at you, pulling open the marker cap and scribbled down my wishes, keeping them away from your view as you tried to peek around me.

I snorted at your childish attempt to do a last minute peek as I let the balloons sail through the air, taking my wishes with them. You pouted, and asked, 'So what did you wish for? 18 wishes is a lot.'

I smiled. If I told you, it wouldn't come true. You scoffed at that. 'What!' you said indignantly. 'You know if you told me, I could try to help make that wish come true.'

I chuckled. No, you couldn't. For every one out of the 18 wishes was the same, to have you to myself, to let you see me as me, to be with me, more than just best friends. But you didn't, and I knew.

So I just smiled again and changed the subject. You frowned, then laughed. 'Okay, I booked us a well-known restaurant, and since you're hungry, I guess we can go now.'

You grabbed my arm and I let myself be dragged off, taking one last glance at the balloons floating in the breeze, and smiled once again to myself. Today, I'll indulge in you.

**A/N: Finally edited the paragraphing! Enjoy! Or not.**


End file.
